Diamond Realm
The Diamond Realm (金剛神界, Kongō-shin-kai) is a location within the Expanse in the series. History The or known as "Vajradhātu" in Sanskrit is a metaphysical domain in Vajrayana Buddhism. The realm is created and governed by Vairocana. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Just before the ICBM launched from the U.S. nearly hits Tokyo after Thor's defeat, the Heroine teleports the protagonist to the Diamond Realm to ensure him unscathed in the missile attack. The protagonist is woken up by En no Ozuno, who offers him tasks to gain enough strength before returning to the devastated world. First, the player searches the area to retrieve his lost demons and regroup with Law Hero and Chaos Hero, who are also transferred here, then En no Ozuno asks them to obtain a Soma from the pond somewhere at the outer rim of the realm. This task is performed twice - the first time En no Ozuno consumes the Soma instantly, the second time he tells the player to keep it for themselves. Afterwards, En no Ozuno asks Law Hero and Chaos Hero to leave the protagonist's party temporarily and requires him to obtain two powerful melee weapons in the middle ring area of the realm. Each weapon is possessed by a powerful Phantom, which will hand over the weapon if it shares the same alignment with the protagonist, otherwise battle ensues. After this second labor, En no Ozuno allows all three heroes to leave the realm, but they are blocked at the exit of the Diamond Realm by Zenki and Goki as the final trial to prove their strength to survive the barren land. The player can visit his servants, Zenki and Goki, next to his room. Zenki saves the player's game progress while Goki heals the party for free. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Diamond Realm is an optional dungeon but requires a separate file of the player when in the underworld. Once the player defeats YHVH and finishes the game, the player must then load up the 2nd file and speak to a specific NPC in the 2D Underworld Map to access the Diamond Realm. It is here the player can fight and encounter fiends. There are also separate gates that have specific stat requirements to open. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' The Diamond Realm is a location that is only accessed in the DLC quest "Messiahs in the Diamond Realm". Stephen summons Nanashi here but when he arrives he is greeted by En no Ozuno. Zenki can be spoken to if Nanashi wishes to leave and Goki provides healing. After exiting En no Ozuno's room, Stephen talks to Nanashi and explains why he summoned him here: Four other messiahs have also arrived in the Diamond Realm due to YHVH's schemes. After encountering and helping Aleph and the Demi-fiend, Nanashi will receive the Blue and Red keys respectively. After encountering Flynn, En no Ozuno will call for Nanashi to return to his room and upon doing so, Nanashi will give the Red and Blue keys to En no Ozuno and he will open the path to Stephen's room. Once inside Stephen's room, he will link the Hero's soul to Nanashi before challenging him to a battle. After Stephen takes some damage, he will end the fight by saying that it's time. The Hero then returns to his physical form before the Demi-fiend, Aleph, and Flynn barge into the room. Stephen then gets up from his chair and challenges everyone in the room to a battle to see their potential. The Hero will note that Magnetite is flowing out of Stephen before the battle starts. Enemies ''Shin Megami Tensei'' * Boss name is highlighted in red background. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Element |Aeros |85 |??? |??? | | |Nu |Nu |Wk |Dr | | |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Element |Aquans |85 |??? |??? | | |Wk |Dr |Nu |Nu | | |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Element |Erthys |85 |??? |??? | | |Nu |Nu |Dr |Wk | | |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Element |Flameis |85 |??? |??? | | |Dr |Wk |Nu |Nu | | |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations